¿A quién le importa el destino?
by BonaDeaMaia
Summary: cuando esos grandes ojos lo voltearon a ver casi sintió como si su mundo diera vueltas, ¿cómo era posible sentir tantas cosas por alguien que ni conocía?. Si desde que la vio por primera vez supo que cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos fallaría, eran demasiado distintos. Opuestos en todo el sentido de la palabra y, sin embargo, sentía que sus caminos debían de encontrarse.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

* * *

¿A quién le importa el destino?

Era un día como todos los demás en la academia de Fairy Tail, bueno, casi igual a los demás. Gajeel Redfox acababa de salir de su clase de literatura como todos los Martes y, al igual que siempre, se había aburrido hasta morir. ¿Qué le veían de interesante esa manada de nerds a un cuento en el que un humano de repente se transformara en un insecto? si de cualquier forma eso en la realidad jamas ocurriría.

 _Ts bobadas_ \- pensaba Gajeel - _no entiendo como pueden dar una clase tan boba._

En realidad no había tomado la clase porque quisiera, a su criterio muy pocos estudiantes de ingeniería mecánica entrarían por voluntad propia a una clase de literatura; más bien necesitaba los créditos pero las clases libres de mecánica ya habían agotado sus cupos, así que no le quedó de otra que meter la de literatura, aunque fuera una sorpresa para todos, incluyendo al profesor. Gajeel era pésimo para literatura, además de que no ponía atención y siempre se quedaba dormido en varias clases. Todos sus amigos le preguntaban porque simplemente no la retiraba si en las materias de mecánica le iba realmente bien y el hecho de retirar una materia libre de literatura no iba a afectar su promedio para nada, pues bien, la respuesta era muy fácil: no la retiraba porque, de vez en cuando, una muchacha algo bajita para su edad asistía a la clase.

Al principio Gajeel la empezó a notar por su extravagante cabello, no todo el mundo tiene la personalidad (o la falta de cordura según Gajeel) necesaria para teñirse el cabello de azul claro y que, además de todo, se le viera tan natural. Después empezó a notar que no iba a todas las clases, Gajeel faltaría a todas si la asistencia no fuera obligatoria y formará parte de la calificación final, pero siempre participaba cuando iba. Sumándole a lo anterior, el hecho que lo hizo sospechar más que algo no andaba del todo bien con ella era que nunca estaba en los parciales ni entregaba ningún ensayo o escrito.

Todo tomó sentido cuando en una tarde que estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados el profesor le preguntó

 _Y bien señor Redfox, quisiera decirme ¿cuál es el castigo para a aquellas personas que cometen gula en la divina comedia?_

Por supuesto que Gajeel no tenía ni idea de la respuesta, tampoco es como si le importara, así que respondió con un simple y sincero

 _No tengo la menor idea_

El profesor suspiró a lo que Gajeel no pudo sino dar una mirada medio-asesina, si ya sabía que solo asistía a la clase por los créditos porque insistía en preguntarle

 _Bueno pues, ¿alguien sabe la respuesta?_

Ante esto una manito se elevó de entre la multitud y el profesor al ver quien era dio una sonrisa de satisfacción

 _Si Levy, por favor dinos_

Con que se llama Levy EH ? - pensó Gajeel

 _El castigo es ser devorados y expulsados por el cancerbero uno y otra vez por el resto de la eternidad_ \- respondió con simpleza a lo que el profesor movió la cabeza en forma de satisfacción.

 _Justamente, increíble que alguien que no está inscrito al curso sepa más que los que sí_ \- respondió dando una sugerente mirada hacia donde estaba Gajeel pero este no se dio ni cuenta, estaba intentando procesar esta nueva información en su mente.

Por eso es que no siempre iba a las clases ni entregaba talleres o presentaba parciales, era una asistente, una condenada asistente que iba a la clase porque quería y cuando quería. Realmente todo tenía sentido y se sentía como un tonto por no haberlo descubierto antes.

 _Ts tremenda nerd_ \- murmuró para el mismo, pero no con tono de desagrado, por el contrario, con tono de curiosidad, como queriendo saber más de aquella muchacha

Y así fue que nunca se salió de clase, siempre con la intención de poder verla y, tal vez algún día, hablarle. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, solo sabía que tenía curiosidad por saber en la vida real quien era y eso era suficiente para que él, el gran Gajeel Redfox, no se diera por vencido. Justo estaba bajando las escaleras del edificio blanco donde es su clase pensando en lo mala que estuvo, en especial porque ella no fue, cuando la vio. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, en ellas un gran libro de tapa de un color rojizo, tenía puesto unos shorts que mostraban sus bien formadas piernas, suficiente para que Gajeel se quedara contemplandola por un rato hasta que lo decidió

Ese sería el día, se dijo para sí mismo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y se acercaba a ella, pero algo le llamó la atención, mientras más se acercaba notaba más el movimiento de sus hombros y los sonidos de sollozos que intentaba disimular: estaba llorando. Esto fue como un balde de agua fría para Gajeel. Simplemente no sabia que hacer, por supuesto que no la iba a dejar sola pero tampoco sabía cómo podía acercarse, ¿qué pasaba si le decía que había peleado con su novio o que algún imbécil la rechazó?, fácil, iría a romperle la cara a ese idiota sin pensarlo dos veces, pero saber que su corazón ya pertenecía a otro, no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

Los sonidos se hacían más y más fuertes mientras se acercaba a la chica, Gajeel suspiro y decidió enfrentarla de una vez, no la iba a dejar llorando sólo por tener miedo, él nunca tenían miedo y esta situación no serían la excepción, así que con paso decidido se acercó más a ella, pero viendo que lágrimas caían por su cara de manera más abundante se asustó. ¿Y si simplemente estuviera herida o algo malo me hubiera pasado?, con estos pensamientos en mente lo tomó por los hombros y la llamó, tal vez un poco más brusco de lo que quería y cuando esos grandes ojos lo voltearon a ver casi sintió como si su mundo diera vueltas, ¿cómo era posible sentir tantas cosas por alguien que ni conocía?. Si desde que la vio por primera vez supo que cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos fallaría, eran demasiado distintos. Opuestos en todo el sentido de la palabra y, sin embargo, sentía que sus caminos debían de encontrarse.

 _Disculpa ... pero te quería preguntar si todo estaba bien -_ logró preguntar, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más y más.

Los sorprendidos ojos de Levi se quedaron fijos por un momento en aquel muchacho moreno y lleno de piercings que la miraban hasta que de repente fue como si volviera a la realidad

 _No!_ \- gritó mientras se limpiaba - _Es decir si, osea, no pero si … ¿qué estoy diciendo? ... es solo que ... en realidad no es nada._

Gajeel no estando conforme con la respuesta así que siguió insistiendo

 _Pero sea lo que sea me lo puedes contar_

Esta vez Gajeel le dio una mirada tan intensa que Levy, con algo de pena, no tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad

 _Lo que pasa es que_ \- tomo aire- _lo que pasa es que se acaba de morir el abuelo de la protagonista!_ \- dijo señalando el libro. Gajeel puso una cara de no entender nada así que Levy continuo- _en realidad lo mataron y es muy triste porque era una buena persona y quería mucho a su nieta quien ahora se quedó sola en un país extranjero, ella es bien tonta y no ha podido con el idioma, además de que la única que la conoce es la vecina que es una vieja super mala leche. El punto es que su abuelo murió de una manera espantosa y no se lo merecía ¿sabes?_

En realidad Gajeel no sabía, hace apenas un rato había comprendido de qué diantres le estaba hablando esa niña, además de que seguía sorprendido por lo atada que se podía llegar a sentir ella con unos personajes ficticios. Aunque para ser sinceros prefería mil veces que estuviera llorando por un hombre ficticio que por uno real.

Mientras meditaba todo esto Levy seguía hablando y contándole la historia, pero al mirar la cara de confusión del pelinegro dejó de hablar, sintiéndose avergonzada se acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con la mano derecha y dijo casi en un susurro:

 _Lo siento, debes pensar que soy una tonta._

Esto fue más de lo que Gajeel pudo soportar, la extravagancia de esa muchacha no tenía límites y precisamente por eso era que le gustaba, ya no lo podía seguir negando, así que mandando al comino cualquier cosa querida por el destino suavemente se acercó a ella y la beso. Fue un beso suave, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que estaba pasando pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco se querían separar. Ella seguía sujetando su libro mientras Gajeel colocaba una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas, era tan suave y olía tan bien.

Se separaron en una exhalación, ambos con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos destellantes, ambos tenían una sensación de satisfacción, era casi como si el fantasma de ese beso hubiera estado sobre ellos acechándolos, hasta la llegada de este preciso momento. Gajeel no sabía como reaccionar, definitivamente había sentido que era correspondido en ese beso pero no sabía qué era lo que debía pasar ahora, Levy lo miraba con una mirada de anhelo, como si esperara que dijera algo pero en realidad no sabía qué decir.

Sintiéndose así de presionado no podía planear su siguiente movimiento, siguiendo sus instintos hizo lo más estúpido que recuerda haber hecho en toda su vida universitaria: se paro de la silla y se fue, o al menos intentó irse. Se sentía como un cobarde, pero ¿quién le mandaba a esa enana a ser tan intimidantemente linda?, volvió a ver el lugar donde estaba para encontrarse con una Levy, ya de pie y alejándose del lugar, mirando al suelo y limpiándose algunas lágrimas. Sólo que esta vez ya no era por la historia, el libro lo estaba apretando contra su pecho, esta vez lloraba por él, porque era el imbécil más canalla de todos

 _Excelente momento en el que me decido ponerme a pensar de más_ \- siguiendo este pensamiento salió corriendo tras ella.

Levy no había caminado muy lejos, sus pasos eran lentos y delicados, casi como si lo estuviera esperando. Una vez la alcanzó la tomó por los hombros y la vio directo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que lo hechizaron desde el primer momento en que los vio.

 _Perdón_ \- comenzó a decir mientras tomaba aire y juntaba el valor necesario - _soy un idiota, me encanta a arreglar las cosas a golpes, no soy muy bueno tratando con la demás gente ni expresando mis sentimientos, además no se como logras leer tanto sin quedarte dormida sobre todos esos libros_ \- ante esto último Levy soltó una risita.

 _Pero me preguntaba, si en algún momento estás libre, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?_ \- Gajeel término la pregunta mirando hacia ningún lado especial y rascándose su nuca con la mano derecha, al volver a enfocar a Levy se sonrojo al ver que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y juraría que había crecido un par de centímetros por lo alegre que estaba.

 _Pues estoy libre ahora mismo y la verdad me estoy muriendo del hambre_ \- fue lo que simplemente respondió y Gajeel le devolvió la sonrisa al sentir como un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros - _de hecho_ \- continuó - _conozco un lugar donde venden la mejor pasta que hayas probado en tu vida._

Ante esta afirmación Gajeel no pudo de la alegría y, con un gesto sorpresivamente caballeroso, le indico a Levy que mostrara el camino, definitivamente iría gustoso a cualquier lugar con tal de que ella fuera quien lo guiara, al final de cuentas, ¿a quien le importa lo que diga el destino?


End file.
